


The Winter Fits Us Perfectly [Art]

by venomwolves



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomwolves/pseuds/venomwolves
Summary: And they weremutuals!(oh my god, they were mutuals)





	The Winter Fits Us Perfectly [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViciousVenin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/gifts).



> And they were _mutuals! _(oh my god, they were mutuals)__

  
Soooo, here's some art :3

  
  
I really wanted to do a cuddly snow-globe type design for this first one, and right as I sat down to draw the base sketch, the song Twelve by La Dispute came on, which very much influenced the mood of this piece! Also, those are (albeit sloppily drawn) pansies at the bottom, which symbolize loving thoughts and the like (I am a Sap(tm)). So there you have it for cuddly sweater-clad Frank/Gerard!  
  


Now this one is much more conceptual and totally unprompted, so I hope you dig the vibe! I knew I wanted to do something with Gerard and Bert, and very similarly to the first piece, the song Historic Cemetery by The Front Bottoms came on, so of course I had to draw those two smoking up and messing around with a Ouija board. On another note, this piece was actually a bit of a guinea pig-- I've never really drawn a room layout with people in it, so that was an interesting experience!  
  
Anyway, I really hope you enjoy both of these pieces! Happy holidays!!❤  


**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Twelve by La Dispute


End file.
